The Neptune Revolution
by LoVe JH writer15
Summary: Veronica Mars has just moved to Neptune, looking for a revolution among the high and mighty of Neptune High. She has some dark secrets and a mysterious past with her. She arrives looking for trouble and not expecting love. She never expected the way she'd begin to feel for the King of the detested 09'ers, Logan Echolls.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me after watching Easy A, for some reason. It's not the same plot but it was inspiration. It's AU but might follow the show's events and mysteries later on. **

**Veronica is bitchier and more persnickety than we first saw on the show and that will later be explained.  
What you have to know:  
-She is rich, more rich than the Kanes  
-Lilly is alive  
-Veronica was never raped but her past did make her jaded and distant from people  
-she doesn't want to be among the 09'ers and does everything to go against the norm  
She is a revolution.**

Chapter 1

The bright red Ferrari F430 Spider swerved perfectly into the empty parking space at the back of Neptune High. If it had been an average day at Neptune High School the student body would have been standing around the parking lot, gossiping and catching up on summer plans. After all, most of the talk was about cars, sex and money among the privileged 09'ers. However, that day was not average. It was the first day of school and there was fresh meat taped stark naked to the flag pole, courtesy of Weevil and his biker gang of PCH'ers.  
As people flocked around the flag pole snapping pictures of and launching humiliating barbs and jeers at the unfortunate dark skinned boy on the flag pole, the owner of the crimson Ferrari stepped out of her car and pulled her sunglasses on over her sapphire orbs of blue. She locked the car with a touch of a button and swung her messenger bag over one shoulder as she approached the growing crowd.  
"Holy shit, that's a nice car." The only other student in the parking lot vicinity said admiringly.  
She grinned and continued walking.  
"And one fine ass." The boy said, staring after the mysterious girl.

"Say cheese!" Ryan Stern said, elbowing the dark skinned boy in the gut and taking the picture with his cell phone.  
"Snitch!" Mark Tygart said, reading the words on the boy's graffitied chest.  
"Welcome to Neptune High, sucker." Ryan laughed cruelly, elbowing the defenseless boy again, causing him to groan in pain.  
"What's going on here?" a voice asked from behind Ryan.  
The brutish boy turned and saw a petite blonde with a beautiful face and a tight body.  
"Well, hello there baby. You new here?" he schmoozed.  
"As a matter of fact, I am,"  
"I can show you around then. Take you where you've never been before." He winked, putting a hand on her wait.  
"Don't touch me." She said in a warning tone.  
"Or what? You'll slap me? Try, sweet thing. I'll enjoy it." He said and pulled her roughly against him, as some of his friends laughed and urged him on.  
"Slap you? Heavens, no." the girl feigned innocence and in a move as quick as lightning she kneed him in the groin.  
Ryan cried out in pain and surprise and she whipped out a taser, using it on his exposed neck. The larger figure dropped to the ground, unconscious, before her combat boots. The crowd gasped.  
"Did you enjoy that?" she asked with a smirk before stepping up to the flag pole, replacing the taser in her hand with a Swiss Army knife and cutting the tape binding the boy to the flag pole. He gave her a grateful look and covered himself with his hands, running towards his car.  
"Show's over, folks." The blonde said, lithely stepping over Ryan's prone form.  
"Who the hell are you?" Ryan's best friend and renown bully of the weak, asked.  
The crowd held their breath as the girl poised her sunglasses on top of her blonde head.  
"I'm Veronica Mars, asshole. Don't worry. You'll be seeing an awful lot of me. Spread the word." She grinned and walked off, the crowd parting to let her by.

And where were the Fabulous Four, the proclaimed rulers of Neptune High? Late, of course. The rulers always arrived after their subjects. Fashionably late was what Lilly Kane lived for. Lilly Kane was Queen of Neptune High. She was a rich heiress to the billion dollar corporation Kane Software created and run by Jake and Celeste Kane. Her younger brother, Duncan, as Prince of Neptune High and the only reason he wasn't king was Lilly's other half, Logan Echolls. Logan was the son of Hollywood's It movie stars, Lynn and Aaron Echolls. He was rich and incredibly arrogant. Duncan may have had more money as a Kane, but Logan was a borne leader. He and Lilly would control the school, declare edicts and treat anyone they disliked with harsh disgust. Duncan's princess was the sweet Meg Manning. She was Princess as Duncan's girlfriend, her position as head cheerleader and being an all-around nice person.  
The prince and princess kept King Logan and Queen Lilly in check because both were wild children with proclivities for self-destructive tendencies and drinking vices.  
That first day was Lilly's senior year and the other three's junior year. Lilly took some ecstasy with vodka shots. Logan had chugged half a bottle of tequila and Meg and Duncan were forced to sober them with coffee and drag them to school for third period's commencement. That was why neither King or Queen had heard of the new bitch in town: Veronica Mars.  
It didn't take long though. Lilly heard it from the senior cheerleaders in 3rd period Physics and Logan heard it from John Enbom in the hallway before his 3rd period math class.  
"Well, we have to arrange a meeting." Lilly had smiled dangerously.  
A hot new girl with a bad reputation in less than 3 hours meant immediate contact from Queen Lilly to assess any threats. Not that she considered this Veronica a threat. No one compared to the great Lilly Kane. _No one._  
She made sure of it.

The first one of the Fab 4 to see Veronica was Logan. Veronica was in his 5th period English class. His first thought was _My God, she's sexy._  
One look at her fitted mini skirt paired with the tight tank top made his jeans tighten uncomfortably. She had an attractive face, her sparkling eyes really drawing his attention. Sure, her creamy exposed skin was hot and her legs were incredibly shaped in the tough, butch boots but her eyes got him. Lilly had bright blue eyes that shined when she was acting mischievous and darkened in her insatiable lust, but Veronica's eyes? Fucking magical.  
Logan was a known womanizer and during the frequent break-ups with Lilly he would sleep with the readiest desperate "interim" girl. Yet, Veronica's _eyes_ not chest or ass were what plagued him. They were a dazzling blue and in the one class they'd shared he observed that when she was hiding laughter her eyes were playful and turquoise. Sarcasm or anger meant stormy night blue. Lost in thought or any careful consideration of her surroundings and the material the teacher was babbling about was clear cerulean, a calm before a storm if something angered her. And something did.  
Dick Casablancas, another spoiled jackass 09'er, who had a line of girls waiting their turn for his bed, moved his desk close to hers.  
"Sup, Ronnie. It's okay that I call you Ronnie, isn't it? I can tell how close we'll be getting real soon." He said, putting a large hand on her bare thigh.  
Mrs. Jackson, the English teacher, was writing on the board and describing the first poem the class was analyzing so Dick was making use of her turned back to flirt with Veronica.  
"And who are you?" her tone was sugary sweet.  
"Dick Casablancas. You've heard of me, I'm sure. Ladies make it a priority."  
"Wow, the males here sure are cocky."  
"Speaking of cocky…" Dick smirked at the pun and Veronica's answering smile was more prickly than sweet.  
"You know, I get it _Dick. _You're impotent."  
"Excuse me?" he said, shocked at the statement.  
"Impotent? Flaccidly ineffective? Unable to perform? No early bird getting the worm? Bad wood? Born without a proper penis? Sterile? You clearly make up for what you lack with the nickname and attitude. Do the girls around her fall for that, though? Sleazy puns and your paws on their legs?" she pushed his hand off. "I'm from New York City. It takes a lot more to build up my interest. I would say nice try, but it really wasn't." she nodded pityingly at him and turned to Mrs. Jackson.  
Dick's jaw was dropped open and the students seated around Veronica and Dick were equally stunned. Girls didn't turn down Dick. The only guy with more broken hearts and conquests in his trial was King Logan. Dick was his second-in-command, a best friend, and this rejection was never before seen. Logan, who had heard the whole thing hid his laughter.  
_Alright, Veronica. I'm intrigued. Maybe you and I should have a chat…  
_After English was lunchtime, where the true drama began. And it was only the first day of school.

"Where is she?" Lilly asked impatiently from her throne at the exclusive 09'er table where a person's net worth had to exceed 3 million or else they were not wanted or acknowledged.  
"I don't get why this is so important." Meg said quietly and Lilly turned her annoyed gaze on her.  
"I have to decide if she's going to be my friend or enemy. If some new girl gets this much attention I have to take care of it before it gets out of hand."  
"You mean before the school thinks she's more scandalous and interesting than you?" Logan asked sarcastically and she glared at him.  
They had broken up over the summer after she cheated on him yet again and their break-ups always called for hurtful insults and public scenes that caused Duncan and Meg to avert their eyes.  
"Fuck you, Echolls. There is no such thing. No one is more interesting." She said flippantly.  
"She's trash, Lilly. Poor white trash." Madison Sinclair piped up from her seat next to Dick. "Her bag was not designer and did you see those hideous boots? Even her sunglasses looked like they came from the Salvation Army."  
Kimmy, Pam and the other 09'er girls laughed nastily at the comment.  
"An 02'er? This will be easier than I thought." Lilly smirked.  
"There she is." Dick nodded to the girl in question and when Veronica entered the quad a deadly silence fell.  
The other students knew Lilly was looking for Veronica and they were expecting a cat fight or argument entertaining enough to constitute a show with their food. Veronica seemed oblivious to the stares and silence as she made her way to an empty table in the center of the quad. She was halfway there, almost passing the 09'er table when Lilly spoke.  
"Hey, you!"  
Veronica paused and with an easy smile turned to face the taller girl in the inappropriate and slutty dress.  
"Hey back… you." Veronica said.  
"I'm Lilly Kane." She said like the name was explanation for her haughty stare and the rude way she'd called Veronica's attention.  
"Good for you." She gave a thumbs up and kept walking to the empty table.  
Lilly sputtered at her turned back and stormed after her, grabbing her arm and whirling her around.  
"Who do you think you are?" she asked.  
Veronica put her lunch tray on the empty table with one hand and with the other pushed Lilly's hand off her arm.  
"You Neptune kids sure are grabby. I might have to start wearing a sign that says 'Look but don't touch', huh?"  
"Who do you think you are?!"  
"I'm Veronica Mars. And you're Lilly Kane. Now that the introductions are over with can you leave me to my slightly gross lunch?" she sat and took a sip of her water bottle, ignoring the anger rising in Lilly's features at someone not bowing down at the mention of her name.  
"My father is Jake Kane."  
"Are we on TV?" Veronica pretended to look around the quad. "Is this an after school special or something where we share facts about our life and giggle? Do you want to exchange friendship bracelets?"  
"Jake Kane is the most powerful man in Neptune and I am the most powerful person at this school." Lilly said firmly, glaring down at the nonchalant blonde.  
From his seat Logan gave a quiet snort.  
_She's the most powerful? She's a powerful slut, maybe. Certainly made her way around the student body. _  
"How do you figure?" Veronica asked and the quad froze at the question.  
"What?" Lilly asked, incredulously.  
"What makes you the most powerful? Money? Height? Amount of cleavage shown?" she eyed Lilly's purposefully shown boobs.  
"Burn!" Dick shouted and Madison slapped his head.  
"Idiot." She hissed and Lilly's glare was severe enough to kill as she towered over Veronica's seat.  
"I am the Kane heiress, soon to inherit a billion dollar industry. I am the most desired girl here and the head bitch. I will end you, you worthless piece of trash!"  
There was a moment of silence where the other students stared mouths agape at the vicious insult and Veronica simply smiled."  
"So what you're saying is you're the richest, most desired, bitchiest girl here? And that makes you the most powerful."  
"You bet it does." Lilly smirked, thinking Veronica would soon be begging for forgiveness and acceptance into Lilly's good graces.  
"Well, then." Veronica stood on her table and addressed the school. "Citizens of Neptune High please bow down before me… the most powerful person at this school."  
People whispered and muttered and Lilly's eyes widened but Veronica kept talking before the older girl could cut her off.  
"_My_ father is Keith Mars. I'm sure you've heard of _him_. He was in the CIA and FBI, served as a detective around the world and is currently an elite private detective only hired and used by world leaders and embassies. I can't say his current project because the president would get mad at me, but know this… It pays more than owning Kane Software." She gave Lilly a look that made it obvious she'd known who Lilly Kane and her parents were the whole time. "I wear short skirts and I'm sure I'm desirable. Finally, I'm not afraid to stand up to _anybody, _whether they think they're head bitch or not. It doesn't matter who you are or what your parents make. Piss me off… and you will not consider high school the best days of your life. Imagine hell and multiply it by 6." She jumped off the table and raised an eyebrow at Lilly.  
"Wanna hand over your crown or your scepter or whatever? I can take it from here."  
Lilly raised her hand to slap her but Logan, who had silently come up behind her grabbed her hand.  
"Now, now, Lilly where are your manners? Veronica is obviously a potential bestie. Why don't you join us at our table? It's clearly where you belong." He gestured to the 09'er table and several of the 02'ers sighed wistfully at the forbidden fruit for them.  
That table meant the world to some people. Veronica was not among those people.  
"I think I'll pass. It's been a blast talking to you, Lil. Keep the crown. Nothing could compel me to spend any more time in your presence or No Dick over there." She said pointedly of Dick Casablancas, who was gaping at everything that had transpired. "I guess I'll see ya around. Ciao." She mockingly blew her a kiss and took her water bottle and messenger bag with her as she entered the school to have lunch elsewhere.  
"What are you all gawking at?!" Lilly screamed at the still silent students in awe at Veronica's victory over Lilly Kane.  
People turned back to their tables and food at Lilly's scream but everyone talked of Veronica and of Lilly's reign coming to an end. The 09'ers were unsure of what to do. Lilly sat next to Madison, beginning a conversation about an upcoming party that would be a real rager and the other 09'ers ate their Italian take out, eyeing their Queen every now and then. Duncan and Meg spoke of their date and other sweet, drama free things and Logan… Logan's mind was gone. It was chasing after the departed Veronica Mars. The earlier jealousy of Lilly's flirty comments and dirty lines to various 09'ers was long forgotten. Only Veronica remained.

"Can I sit here?"a tentative voice asked Veronica.  
She had chosen the journalism room because it was her next period class and an empty room that had seemed peaceful. She hadn't expected anyone to follow her.  
"No." she said harshly.  
The dark skinned boy she'd rescued earlier gave a sad look.  
"Oh, okay." He turned to go but she sighed.  
"No, wait. Sit wherever you want. Sorry. I'm just like that sometimes."  
"Bitchy?" he asked and she laughed.  
"You saw the show?"  
"From afar. Impressive."  
"Not too over the top?"  
"I may be biased because everyone else was laughing at my troubles on the flag pole this morning and I felt like backing up the one girl who cut me down and helped me out."  
"Does this mean you want to be friends? With _me_?"  
"Are you really filthy rich? More than the Kanes?"  
"Yes." She said honestly.  
"Will you make me feel bad about how cleanly poor I am?"  
Veronica laughed at the cleanly poor description.  
"Never. That was just for Lilly and those snobby rich kids. I hate those kind of people."  
"Aren't they your kind of people?" he asked, surprised.  
"No," her face hardened. "I've dealt with the type before. And I've learned how to surpass their oppression."  
"Damn, girl, you should write a teenage angst book. You seem to have history."  
"I do. Maybe you'll get to hear about it someday. What's your name?"  
"Wallace Fennell. I'm new here."  
"Me too."  
"Not for long. I doubt any student here doesn't know who you are already."  
"That was the plan."  
"You had a plan?"  
"Can I trust you?"  
"Of course. I don't know anyone nor do I like anyone else. You're all I've got, Supafly."  
She smiled at the nickname.  
"I came here to revolutionize this town, specifically this high school."  
"You holding a revolution for the poor? To stand up against the rich?"  
"Something like that. I'm not Robin Hood. It's more a revolution for social views and standards around here. Money doesn't mean bad people; it's just that many rich people are bastards."  
Wallace nodded in agreement. He hadn't been there long but he'd seen Ryan Stern's actions and the way Dick, John and other 09'ers treated the lower class kids or any kids they deemed geeks and nerds. Yet, a question came to him.  
"Why Neptune?"  
There were plenty of other schools in California that were worse, starting with the ones in LA and Hollywood.  
"That's a secret. You'll see I'm a woman of many secrets." She winked furtively and Wallace laughed.  
_This is going to be an interesting year_, he thought.  
"Veronica Mars, the revolutionary? Want to be added to the famous list of Ben Franklins and George Washingtons?"  
"Don't be so American, my dear Wallace. Why can't I be a Gandhi or Nelson Mandela?"  
"Because they used peaceful protests."  
"Are you saying I'm not peaceful?" she asked with mock outrage.  
"No comment." Her new friend said, eating his cold sandwich.

**I know it isn't so long but it was an opening to see how you guys are feeling about it? I will add twists and mysteries not on the show as well as some cases shown on VM. She will work differently since she has money and her dad isn't some small-town PI. Please review with comments and criticisms!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some other things: -Logan and Lilly's relationship is different from on the show. He isn't so head over heels in love with her.  
-Veronica's hair is short but not as short as in 1x01 more like later in Season 1.  
Ok, here we go.**

Chapter 2

After lunch Wallace offered Veronica his hand and she gave him an uncertain glance.  
"Want me to spit in it?"  
He made a face.  
"Just shake it."  
She did and they shared a smile.  
"Find me after school. Look for my locker."  
"Why?"  
"Who put you up on that flag pole?"  
"The PCH'ers. They're the local gang."  
"Exactly. We'll take care of it after school."  
"How?"  
"I have my ways."  
"Please don't say money talks. You'll lose my respect."  
She gave him a look of approval. He was one of the decent beings.  
"Not money. Connections. I have an in with the sheriff's second-in-command."  
"An in?"  
"Deputy Sacks and I go way back. No worries, Papa Bear." She grinned and pushed him towards the door as students for 7th period Journalism filed in, among them Duncan and Logan.  
Duncan took a seat at the front of the room near the teacher's desk because he liked to be close to the board and generally be a goody goody. Logan, on the other hand, gravitated towards the back where Veronica was. He took a seat on her right and gave her his most devastatingly handsome smile. To his surprise, she did not swoon. Her only reaction was a disgusted frown. He was about to introduce himself, in all his glory, when Ms. Dent walked in.  
"I'm glad you're all here and on time. I'm sure some of you are here because you thought you could sit around and talk to your friends without doing any work." She gave Caitlyn Forbes a pointed look. "But, we do have work to do. I am the advisor for the school newspaper, if anyone wishes to join. Today, I'm assigning you all a section of the newspaper since this week's paper will be handled in class." She began to give random students a part of the paper.  
Logan got an interview with a prominent senior in a surfing competition, Duncan got editorials and Ms. Dent had approached Veronica to give her a cafeteria food expose but Veronica spoke first.  
"If you don't mind I'd like to take pictures. I'm into photography."  
"Oh, that's fine. Let me give you a camera." Ms. Dent took one from a nearby cabinet.  
It was an ancient, dusty model that barely functioned as a space waster. Veronica pulled her own camera out of her bag and eagerly described the various functions like zoom capability and interchangeable lenses. Ms. Dent put up a hand to stop the confusing camera chatter.  
"You're welcome to use your own equipment. Well, it's nice to have a professional in our midst." She smiled at Veronica. "Why don't you partner with Mr. Echolls? Take pictures of the surfing competition."  
Veronica turned to the boy Ms. Dent was indicating with a bemused expression. Ms. Dent went to threaten Caitlyn and her friend with detention if they didn't do any work.  
"Echolls. Logan Echolls." He tried another charming smile and moved to take her hand.  
She placed it behind her back.  
"I've had enough touching today to last me a lifetime. Your girlfriend left claw marks." She studied the nail marks from Lilly's grip and looked back at Logan. "Man, I feel for you. If her hold on my arm was painful the hold on your penis must hurt like a mother."  
Logan's eyes widened at her teasing manner of mentioning sex and his penis. Lilly spoke of sex like it was part of her daily routine, but she was a whore and her opinion wasn't currently his problem.  
"She's not my girlfriend." He finally said.  
"Whatever. Word of advice: A ho only causes you mo' problems." She used a street gangster accent Wallace had taught her and Logan laughed.  
"Good advice. So the competition is on the Golden Coast. I'm interviewing Bodie Chang."  
"The Golden Coast?" she asked blankly.  
"Why don't we take my car? We can meet up after school. The competition starts at 6 and the drive there is about an hour."  
"Sure, I'm all for saving the environment by cutting down on my fuel emissions. Although… I have business to handle after school and if the drive is an hour I don't want to be late. We can take my car instead. Hope you're a good co-pilot."  
"You think your car is faster than mine?" he raised his eyebrows.  
"Do you drive a rocket ship?"  
"No."  
"Then yeah my car can kick your car's ass hands down. Sorry, dude." She shrugged, giving an innocent expression that he found incredibly cute.  
"What do you drive?" he asked curiously.  
"Patience, grasshopper. Meet me in the parking lot at 4:30"  
The bell rang and she dashed from the room to get to her next class early and have time to place an important phone call.  
Logan stared after her and only Caitlyn's whiny voice pulled him out of the stare. She was flirting, hoping to be a fill-in Lilly. Logan ignored her and left the room. He's been broken up with Lilly for three weeks, a record for him, and honestly he didn't miss her. Lilly was an adventure but she was also a hassle. Her constant cheating and possessive nature was getting old. Usually, Logan would sleep with the nearest available whore, but Veronica was providing more than a hot distraction with her magical eyes and fierce attitude. She was a challenge with her intelligence and wit. He'd never met someone like her before. He looked forward to seeing her after school.  
-

"I hope you can fix this, V, because my future is not looking good. The PCH leader, Weevil, was searching for me at lunch and one of his boys almost cornered me in gym. I narrowly escaped." Wallace said, frightened, as Veronica drove to the Sheriff's Department after school.  
"No sweat, Wallace. Weevil's pissed because of that surveillance tape, right?"  
"Yeah, I didn't accuse him but the tape doesn't lie."  
"What if it didn't exist anymore?"  
"I don't understand."  
"After you spend a few days with me you will. Be back in a few." She turned off her car and ran inside.

Fifteen minutes later Wallace was pacing back and forth like a skittish animal on the sidewalk.  
"Presto, the tape is gone-o." Veronica announced cheerfully, getting back into the driver's seat.  
"How is that possible?" Wallace was openmouthed.  
"You trying to catch flies with that mouth?" she joked.  
"Veronica."  
"I told you I had an in. Deputy Sacks loves me. He's an old friend of my dad's and he's known me since birth. He's willing to turn his back if I were to, say, sneak in to the evidence room and replace one tape with another." She ushered Wallace inside but he still gawked hat her. "Put your seatbelt on. We have to talk to Weevil now."  
"W-Weevil?" he stuttered nervously as she sped towards a deserted parking lot where Sacks told her the PCH'ers met.  
"Yeah, Weevil. He needs to know to back off."  
"Where's the tape?"  
"In my bag, but I'm leaving it in the car when we meet the Big Bad Biker. Now we have something on him, but the Sheriff doesn't. It means we win here." She clarified.  
"Are you sure this will work?"  
"If Weevil took the time to kidnap you and tape you to a flag pole to ridicule you, plus try to bully you in school this tape is important. He doesn't want trouble with the law and you don't want trouble with him."  
"Alright. Wait, won't Deputy Sacks get in trouble?"  
"Please." She scoffed. "Sheriff Lamb is an idiot. He won't know Sacks was involved and the tape I left for him will mean bigger problems."  
"How do you know so much, Veronica? About Neptune High and the Kanes and the Sheriff? This isn't the first time you've been to Neptune, is it?"  
Veronica neither confirmed nor denied the statement but Wallace knew his assumption was right. She had some connection to the place, but he'd have to wait for her to divulge the information later on.  
"Here we are." She parked and walked with a confident pace towards the gathered PCH'ers.  
Wallace followed, a lot less confident, but still concealing his internal anxiety.  
"My bitch!" Weevil greeted Wallace and several PCH'ers laughed.  
"And a pretty girlie to play with." Chardo whistled at Veronica and stood, along with Hector to try and touch her.  
"I swear to God, lay a hand on me and you'll lose feeling in that arm." She threatened.  
"I don't see your little taser or the knife, sugarlips." Chardo sneered but Veronica was unfazed.  
"I don't need that to protect myself. Maybe you didn't hear my speech at lunch. My dad is ex CIA and FBI. If anything happens to me he has legal permission to kill you, not that I can't handle you myself."  
"Oh yeah?" Chardo, being an idiot, grabbed her waist and she instantly kneed him in the groin, twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him to the floor with all her strength, adding a rough kick with her heavy boot to his groin.  
"Good luck growing those back." She whistled sympathetically as he clutched his testicles with tears in his eyes.  
Weevil broke the tension by clapping in amusement.  
"I was expecting pepper spray or using your French nails, but that was impressive. I thought women were only good for riding my legendary hog."  
"Legendary?" she snorted. "Don't make me laugh, vato. Here's the deal. You'll leave Wallace alone and won't speak dirty, objectifying comments in front of me again. In return, I won't release the Sac n Pac tape to Sheriff Lamb."  
Weevil instantly straightened, his face serious.  
"You have the tape?"  
"Yep. Hid it safe and sound at home. I won't release it if you hold up your end of the deal."  
He stepped closer to her, staring her down.  
"How do I know you're not bullshitting me?"  
She held the stare without blinking.  
"You don't. You're going to trust me and deal with it."  
"The bitch's bluffing." Chardo said angrily, still on the floor.  
"Those words are demeaning. You should consider a muzzle for him." She stage whispered to Weevil. "If you think I'm bluffing call me on it. Just know the tape will be released and at tomorrow's court hearing face the consequences and jail time."  
Weevil was silent, considering trusting her words.  
"We have a deal, Blondie." He held out his hand and she shook it.  
"Great, but I prefer Veronica. Would you like it if I called you Baldy?"  
Weevil grinned.  
"We'll talk again tomorrow, Veronica. I'm trusting you."  
"Atta boy." She smiled, waving joyfully at the scowling Chardo and driving back to the school to drop off Wallace and pick up Logan.

-

Logan checked his watch again and saw only three minutes had passed since he'd last looked. It was 4:29. He was preparing to get into his X-terra when the sound of tires squealing came from the entrance of the parking lot as Veronica stopped inches from him and grinned.  
"4:30, just like I said."  
Logan was staring in awe at the Ferrari.  
"This model is of this year… it isn't out in America yet."  
"It didn't come from America. Dad shipped it in from Italy a couple weeks ago. He's still in Europe working with some minister on a case. You getting in or only staring?"  
Logan opened the passenger door and he'd barely put on his seatbelt before she was revving the engine and pushing the car to 50 MPH just to get out of the parking lot. He found out how far the horsepower reached when she pushed past 100 MPH on the highway.  
"What's the horsepower?" he asked.  
"My baby goes up to 490. I've never gone past 300 though." She said thoughtfully.  
"300? Holy shit, are you into Grand Theft Auto or something?"  
"I've never stolen a car, Logan. I enjoy driving this one, though. Flaunt what you got, right?" she winked and he laughed easily.  
When they got to the Golden Coast it was only 5:13 and Bodie was stretching near the other competitors. Logan hopped out, making a big deal of clutching the ground.  
"Oh please, I never went past 130. Don't be a baby."  
"Where did you learn to drive like that? There were no accidents or fiery deaths as I expected."  
"Because I'm a woman? Are you saying women can't drive?" she put her hands on her hips and glared.  
"N-no. I meant it was exceptionally fast a-and sorry?"  
Her expression turned into glee and she laughed.  
"I'm not insulted. Looks can be deceiving, Logan. That's the second wise adage I've given you today. I deserve some proper thanks."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Veronica scanned the beach and spotted an ice cream shop a little down the boardwalk.  
"Ice cream! I'm starved, come on." She pulled him to the shop and he laughed at her fervor to reach the cold treat.  
-

Veronica had gotten one scoop of Rocky Road, one of Butter Pecan, one of Pistachio as well as a hearty topping of whipped cream and a Maraschino cherry. She had it in a large cup and was happily spooning it into her mouth. Logan had only gotten one scoop of strawberry ice cream and was watching the petite girl stunned at the amount she was eating.  
"What?" she asked, seeing his attention on her.  
"I've never seen a girl eat… so much."  
"You know, I heard all sorts of rumors about you today. Quite the womanizer and heartbreaker, aren't ya? How are you scoring when you insult women at every turn? You doubt my driving skills and now you're calling me fat?" she said with faux sadness.  
"I meant it as a compliment, trust me. I like a girl who isn't afraid of eating what she wants. Most girls I take out get water and as a side dish, a garden salad."  
"A garden salad? Disappointing. If I knew I was being taken out for the purpose of sex I would at least use the menu to my advantage. One of each entrée and the most expensive bottle of wine in the place." She smiled but Logan was upset at the way she regarded him.  
Granted, it was true. He used girls for sex because his only serious relationship had been with Lilly, but he didn't want Veronica to see him like that.  
"You shouldn't listen to rumors."  
"I shouldn't?" she snapped her fingers. "Darn, I wish I'd know that before I trusted the school grapevine to dictate my life decisions. Relax, I wasn't accusing or judging. Guys act a certain way, especially your type."  
"My type? What type is that?" he asked curiously but Veronica shook her head with a small smile.  
"The competition's about to begin. You should interview Bodie before and after to make it more thorough. I'll get some frames of the beach then I'll zoom in on Bodie and the other contestants." She went back to the car for her camera and finished the ice cream before throwing it away.  
Logan watched her for several seconds, but then walked over to Bodie to fulfill his given assignment.  
_Why does he care so much what I think?_ Veronica asked herself._ He seemed genuinely bothered by the rumors and my assessment of him. Why do I care how he feels? You said it yourself, Mars he's that type of guy. The rich jackass who loves and leaves you. Don't we have experience in that particular area? Who was the one responsible for turning your wardrobe sassy and seductive and losing the girlish innocence of pink? Troy Vandergraff. Ah, the memories… Most are depressing. My old school in the rich prep school of Manhattan was supposed to be more private and only open to the best of the best, but that was crap. Students were watched more carefully and you couldn't leave campus at night, but so what? There were still teenage pregnancies (hastily covered up) and playboys like Troy. Although, I didn't know it at the time…  
_"Veronica!" Logan had appeared in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"What? Oh sorry, spaced out there. Is the competition starting?"  
"Yeah." He looked at her carefully, but no discernible expression was left.  
He thought he caught sorrow in her eyes but the blue had become calm again so he was left without answers.  
"I'll get some pictures then, not that I know what would be best. I don't get the thrill in riding a piece of hardened foam on waves of water. I do have a slight fear of sharks, though, which is a problem."  
"It is in California. There aren't as many shark attacks as the news over there in New York says. I should know."  
"Why's that?"  
"I spend half my life on the waves. I happen to enjoy riding hardened foam." He grinned and she bowed her head.  
"I didn't mean to insult your hobby."  
"It's fine. Lilly hated my surfing too. She wanted the beach for tanning and reading Vogue or sex."  
"Sex on the Beach? I'm guessing she didn't mean the drink."  
"No, although her drinking problem was also an issue." He frowned because he wasn't Mr. Prohibition.  
Far from it.  
"Ooh, that looks like a good picture." Veronica held up her camera and expertly adjusted the lens and zoom to get a shot of Bodie at the top of the wave.  
-

"Nicely done." Logan said after he'd interviewed Bodie the second time, where he'd secured the honor of 2nd place.  
Bodie had posed for pictures from the reporters there but he went up to Veronica, introducing himself and saying he'd pose for whatever she wanted. Logan hadn't been happy when Bodie gave Veronica his phone number and told her to call him at any time, though night time was best.  
"Thanks. I might join the paper and show them what they're missing." She was still looking through the pictures but Logan had turned his attention on her.  
"They're missing out on a lot."  
_I certainly am. Why am I wasting time searching for free sex and waiting for the aggravation that is dating Lilly?  
_Veronica cleared her throat.  
"We should get going." She said unlocking the car and getting in, Logan following.  
The ride back was filled with an awkward silence only broken by Veronica turning on the radio, which later wasn't so helpful because every song that came on made Logan think of the distant blonde beside him.  
_Why am I feeling like this? I've known her less than twelve hours. I haven't even thought of Lilly today since Ms. Mars came to town. _  
He tried to convince himself he only wanted a challenge to get sex, after all it was getting too easy. Yet, a part deep inside him told him it was something else. Something about Veronica that called to him and made him want more than her body.  
Meanwhile, Veronica was chastising herself.  
_Why are you thinking of him?! He's an 09'er, a womanizer, a jackass. He's just like Troy, maybe even worse. Anyone who's dated Lilly Kane must be semi-psychotic. He doesn't seem like a drug dealer, though. One point in his favor. Although, what the hell?! It doesn't matter how many points I award him. He would get a lot too. One for his tousled hair, three for the golden/brown/hazel eyes, fifteen for that long, lean body… Snap out of it, Mars! Think of Troy, think of what he did to you. Think of Mac. Think of what was done to her. It happened here, in this small town of the rich and mighty. She wouldn't want you lusting after the King of the 09'ers she wants her due justice. She deserves it. She deserves retribution.  
_With that thought firmly in her head she repeated it like a mantra and found it easier to ignore Logan's presence. When they pulled in to the school Logan turned to her, about to speak when she quickly cut him off.  
"I'll have the pictures developed for tomorrow and if you type the article tonight we'll have a perfect assignment to hand in tomorrow. Totally impressive. Have a good night, Logan. Bye."  
He blinked and got out and her bye but leaned down to the passenger window to speak again. Veronica waved vapidly and sped off, appreciating how her car went from 0 to 50 MPH in two seconds flat. Logan never had a chance.  
_What the fuck just happened?_ He wondered, left again to stare after the enigma that was Veronica Mars.

**I wrote Chapter 1 and 2 yesterday so I posted this one too. Yes, Mac is a close friend of Veronica's in New York and you'll have to wait and see what happened to her in Neptune or where she is now… Please tell me what you think! I can't wait to play with Dick( in the appropriate writer way, don't have a dirty mind peeps) He's an awesome character and he'll be comic relief in the story for the tense moments to come. You have been warned. I love you, all my faithful fans and even though my school starts on Tuesday I promise to try and update my three stories as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Lilly Kane was six years old, her nanny, Rosa, would bring her own daughter to work. Rosa's daughter, Evangeline, was a year younger than Lilly with beautiful hazel eyes and olive skin that gave her an overall exotic look. All the other Kane employees and even the Kanes themselves commented on Evangeline's beauty.  
"She's a special one." Jake Kane told Rosa, with genuine praise in his voice.  
Even Duncan the Donut thought Evangeline was "pretty."  
Lilly Kane did not like that. The attention should always be on her. She was more beautiful than some Mexican girl, daughter of the _help_. And so, at her relatively tender age, she set off to capture the attention for herself again. The plan was simple: Get Rosa fired so she and Evangeline would never be in her spotlight again. And so she did.  
Celeste noticed her million dollar diamond bracelet was missing that week. And guess where she found it? In Evangeline's school bag where her mother had supposedly hidden it. The next day Rosa was fired and as the woman cried and pleaded with the Kanes that she was innocent and that she needed the work to support her daughter, Lilly Kane laughed from her bedroom window. She waved sweetly at Evangeline, not caring that the little family downstairs would be suffering that year as Rosa tried in vain to find more work.  
Eleven years later, Lilly Kane was more ruthless and more selfish that the young girl of before. This time her opponent was trickier. Veronica Mars was no Mexican charity case. She was potentially more powerful than Lilly herself. But that was outside of Neptune High. Neptune High belonged to Lilly Kane. And she was about to prove it.

When Veronica walked into the school building, she instantly felt the hate surrounding her. It was like a wall of gossip and rumors had gathered to punch her in the face. When she got to her locker she was not surprised to see the vulgar graffiti and the myriad of insults written on it.  
"What do you think of that, Mars? Now everyone knows what a whore you are." Madison Sinclair and some other unnamed 09'ers laughed as they passed by.  
"I think you guys are smarter than I gave you credit. You clearly used a thesaurus to find all these synonyms of whore and slut. At least now I know you guys can read." She casually opened her locker, ignoring the stares and whispers.  
She'd done it before… Troy had attempted to stain her reputation even though he'd been the guilty one, guilty enough to end up in jail for drug possession and statutory rape of a fifteen year old girl. Veronica had to find all this out from Troy's best friend. Troy had done so many evil things like cheating on her and drug-dealing and raping but yet she was the one treated like a whore by her schoolmates. After Troy was shipped to jail, Veronica thought her life could turn around. That summer she planned to chill with her best friend Mac at Jones Beach and Central Park, doing absolutely nothing. But, then Mac's parents gave her a trip to California for her sixteenth birthday for Mac and Veronica to enjoy three fabulous weeks in the Neptune area. Mac's parents didn't know it, but they'd just sealed their daughter's fate forever. And Veronica's along the way.

"Want to know?" Wallace appeared on her journey to first period pre-Calculus.  
"The rumors? Nah. Let's talk about something I do want to know… Who killed Roger Rabbit?"  
Wallace smiled.  
"You're one of a kind, V."  
"I've been told."  
Mac would often say that exact phrase. It had been one of the last things she said to Veronica in the airport after sharing a tight hug and promising to reunite soon.  
"It really doesn't bother you that the school thinks the worst of you?"  
"It isn't true and as long as I know that and you know that, I could give a fuck what everyone else thinks." This was said loud enough to scare some pathetic sophomore girls hanging around trying to act like Lilly and her bitches.  
"I feel special."  
"You should. You're golden, Fennell. Now if you'll excuse me. I know you don't have this class with me."  
He hesitated even though the first bell had already rung. Veronica's heart softened even more for this boy she'd only met yesterday. It was already obvious he was a loyal friend and he cared for Veronica.  
"Hey." She caught his attention. "I'll be fine. I'm Batman."  
He laughed and shook his head.  
"Don't go changing." He said as a farewell.  
She took a deep breath and entered her classroom, knowing what she'd get. She shared this class with Madison Sinclair, Shelley Pomroy, a potpourri of other 09'ers, and Meg Manning. The latter saw Veronica and called her over to the empty seat next to her. Madison glared at Meg but she ignored it.  
"Veronica, it's nice to meet you in person. Yesterday, at lunch, Lilly didn't give me the chance to introduce myself. I'm Meg Manning." She gave her a sweet, welcoming smile and Veronica was surprised to see it was genuine.  
"Cool. You're part of the pack, huh?"  
Meg's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Lilly's pack. The royal council of our school."  
"It's not like that."  
"No? So the whole school doesn't hate me because Lilly commanded it?"  
Meg didn't respond and Veronica rolled her eyes.  
"I get that you're the 'nice one' but spare me the compassionate crap if you don't mean it."  
"I do mean it."  
"If you did, you'd speak up to Her Royal Slutbag." Veronica didn't speak again and Meg soon took the hint to back off.  
The day passed in a flood of insults hidden behind coughs and laughter behind her back. Veronica didn't even blink. Well, until lunch when she was planning to swing by the local deli for a fresh salad and saw that all four tires of her beautiful car were slashed.  
_Bonus points for the graffiti on my windshield._  
Veronica was now fed up. It was her second day at school and already she was the school pariah and her Ferrari had been messed with.  
_Lilly Kane, you have no idea who you messed with, _Veronica said with a diabolical smile on her face. She was already planning the third step of her revenge when someone came up behind her.  
"Veronica, I'm sorry she did this."  
She shut her eyes.  
_Shit. Logan Echolls. Didn't you plague me enough last night? My every dream was centered around you.  
_She opened her darkened baby blues and whirled to face his larger stature.  
"Are you?"  
"Yes."  
"I can see that you mean it just like Princess Meg meant it but in the end it means shit to me. You know why? Because my tires are still ruined and my car was still vandalized and my reputation is still dirt. Sorry doesn't fix anything. Hasn't life taught you that yet? No, who am I kidding. Mommy and Daddy still hold that silver spoon to your mouth doesn't she?"  
Logan's hazel eyes bristled with anger at that.  
"Why are you being such a bitch with me? I didn't do this."  
"You didn't stop it either."  
"Fine, I didn't. I'm an ass, I get it but you don't know me, Veronica Mars. That silver spoon is a double-edged sword. For all the hate you hold for us rich folk, you seem to forget one key detail. You're one of us."  
Veronica's head snapped up.  
"I will never be one of _you._" The last word was said with such venom Logan took a step back. "You don't know me either, Logan Echolls. But trust me. Soon, you will."  
She turned, signaling the end of their conversation, but Logan didn't move. He was going over her every word, analyzing the sentiments behind them. Lilly was trying to ruin her life, that was true, but it wasn't like Veronica to be deterred by that. Why did she seem so upset?  
"Can you have it fixed before school ends? Come on, Gustafson. I've seen you work cars. I bet when Jeff blows his tires you don't tell him it'll be ready by tomorrow. Fine. Can you please drop it at my house when you're done? No, I'm not mad at you. You're busy, I get it. Thanks anyway. Okay. Say hi to Jeff for me. Bye."  
Logan, who had overheard the last parts of her conversation, couldn't control his curiosity.  
"Gustafson? That's a unique name."  
Veronica ignored him.  
"The only Gustafson I know of is Alan Gustafson, but it's impossible that he was on the phone just now. He's the crew chief for-Holy crap. Jeff? As in Jeff _Gordon_!"  
Veronica said nothing and began to walk past him to enter the school again but Logan grabbed her arm.  
"Can you stop running away from me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Yesterday, after Bodie's competition, we were getting along fine and suddenly you won't even say two words to me. What the hell, Veronica?"  
She tried to shake her arm free.  
"Why do you care so much?"  
Logan froze.  
_Fair question_, he thought.  
"Let me go."  
"No."  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
He chuckled.  
"I don't doubt that you could but listen for a minute. I care about you because you're different. Real, more than anyone in this school and I need to be around more people like you. As a friend, of course."  
_That's a complete lie_, his inner monologue insisted.  
"I don't need you to be my friend."  
"Cause you have so many already?"  
"Fuck off."  
"Ouch, such strong words. Veronica, I can prove that I'm different from my stupid friends, from Lilly."  
"I don't want any proof! Leave me alone."  
She wasn't sure why she was fighting him so strongly. It wasn't for Mac's sake. Veronica sought to protect herself. Logan was too enthralling, too exciting. That was dangerous.  
"I'm giving you a ride home today. Jeff Gordon's crew manager won't have your car done until tonight so I'll serve as your chauffer." He smiled and Veronica hated how much it made her want to smile back.  
"Will you wear a dorky hat and call me ma'am?"  
"I'll call you whatever you want, baby." He gave a lecherous grin and she punched him playfully.  
They both laughed and Veronica realized he had let her go a long time ago but she'd stayed rooted to her spot inches from his body.  
"3:30. Don't be late." She warned.  
"I won't be. Do you know where I'm parked?"  
"I've seen your car. It's…memorable. I think I can locate Rubber Ducky."  
"Excuse me? Rubber ducky.""  
"Yeah, they both have that blindingly yellow color."  
He glared.  
"Maybe you should walk home."  
"You already offered me a ride. No take backs." She stuck out her tongue and began to skip back to school, acting the picture of innocence.  
Logan laughed, watching her infantile skip. After she was gone he took a good look at her car.  
"Fucking Lilly." He muttered, seeing the profanity spray-painted on the expensive hood.  
It was lucky Veronica was filthy rich because that wouldn't be cheap to fix. He walked back to the high school, feeling anger towards his friends and ex-girlfriend. The only other feeling inside him was an overwhelming need to shelter Veronica from the cruel world trying to hurt her. That was stupid because he knew Veronica was man enough to take care of herself and anyone else she deemed fit. Still… he had influence in Neptune and more than enough followers.  
Logan flipped out his own cell phone and pressed the two on his speed-dial.  
"Yo!"  
"Dick, I know what we're gonna do today." He grinned.

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever! But, after hearing we are finally getting our VM movie I felt hope and inspiration blossom inside my mind and the stories I'd created. I hope to update more regularly but I am still incredibly busy at school so I can't promise frequent updates. I hope you guys still enjoy my writing.**


End file.
